Let's start from the beginning of the middle, shall we
by Sinful-Saints
Summary: A story about how Soul and Maka come to love each other. Well sort of; I have no Idea where this is going, but hey the first chapter came out pretty good so give it a try. Review, if you kindly will. Enjoy it's mostly MakaxSoul but I will try to fit in some LizxKid and TsubakixBlackstar
1. Chapter 1

**I was in the mood to write and all night my mind has been on soul eater, so... Enjoy and REVIEW, please.**

**I am in the process of reading the manga so this is going to be the anima version, so to say, of soul Eater.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Maka held the newborn child in her arms. She was only nineteen; a year older than her mother when her mother gave birth. Maka was still in the hospital bed, seeing as she just gave birth to the bundle of joy. She had given birth to a boy. Oh, how she wished Soul was here to see the child, but he was dealing with some sort of family affairs. The baby boy slowly open his eyes. They were crimson color. Hmm, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here how about we start from the beginning. No, thats not right; how about the beginning of the middle? It sounds good enough so let's go with that. You just sit and read, while this story unfolds before you.

* * *

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, and Patty had made it out alive from fighting the Kishen. All were injured; Maka the worst, yet she seem to be the only one standing during the battle. After the Kishen got defeated they all at least muster some energy. As they stand talking the sky was covered with now free souls. It was a beautiful sight. They all went home not wanting to stay awake much longer after all they been through. Soul unlocked the door to their apartment and made way for Maka to enter first. They both went in and just flopped on their own beds not really caring about school work or the simple fact that they needed to eat. Maka held the postcard from her mother to her chest as her eyelids slowly drooped shut.

Maka awoke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She was soaked in sweat and a scream escaped her throat before she could stop it. She didn't understand why this nightmare unnerved her so much. She had bad dreams before, but this one... It was just too much. With the stress of the Kishen incident and having her mother gone she got a dream, one she whats to forget. It was about her mother... Her mother had become a new Kishen and was even stronger than the last. Everyone refused to fight her, and the ones who didn't that ended up being dead from the waft of Maka's mother in Kishen from. The only one left to defeat her was Maka. Maka shook her head she needed to forget the dream.

Soul rushed into Maka's room as soon as he heard her scream. He entered her room just as she was shaking her head; ridding herself of the dream. "Maka are you okay!?" Soul asked worriedly. Maka shook her head again. Tears were flowing from her eyes. "Well, what happen. I just today told you were cool; crying and screaming for no reason isn't cool, Maka." Soul said awkwardly. He instantly regretted even uttering a word after the death glare she gave him. _Damn it, she looks so cute; even with tear streaking her face. _Soul thought to himself.

"I-I just had a bad dream, okay. Go back to sleep; I'm fine now." Maka said whimpering.

"No your not." Soul muttered as he sat down oh Maka's bed and pulled her in a comforting hug.

"S-Soul..." Maka whispered before pressing her face to his chest and weeping.

Soul stayed by Maka's side til she fell asleep. Then after staring at her longer than was nessacary he left to his own room. _Damn Maka, why do you make me feel like this? _Soul question her in his mind. He had always had feeling for Maka since they frist met, but he tried to hide that fact from everyone; mostly himself. He didn't deserve a girl like Maka and he didn't want to drag his shit into her life. He doesn't know when he was finally able to admit the fact he loved her. He believes it was right before she defeated the Kishen; when they entered soul dark place, so to say, where the red demon was. She had saved him from being fully engulfed in the black blood. But even before that he had always loved the way she would have a book at hand when ever or where ever, He loved how some of the littlest things pissed her off. He also loved her face she made every time she got pissed off. All in all he loved Maka, but he can't ever tell her that.

* * *

**I want to write more, but am ending this chapter here. Next one should be out Tomorrow. REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka Awoke uncomfortably she was sprawled out on her bed; tangled up in the sheets. Everything that happen with in the past 24 hours came instantly. Fighting the Kishen, coming home, and ... the dream. She shook her head once again; she needed to forget about that dream. Soul lightly knock on her door, and then he entered when she didn't reply. "Hey Maka, I made breakfast. Are you coming to eat?" Maka eyes winded, and she slowly nodded hoping her blush wasn't noticable. Soul gave her a grin with all his sharp teeth showing. "Okay, well, hurry and get dress; it'll get cold if you take to long." He open the door and step outside her small bedroom.

Soul was confused; why did Maka look so terrified when I walked in, he ask himself. He walked to the stove, and tried rid his head of those thoughts. He knew it was probably because of her nightmare; nothing to worry about. Is there? He Put the eggs on the plate before they started to burn. Soul had too many thing to worry about in his life. He knows he need to tell Maka how he feels and soon before she slips away. The only problem he still had his family issue, and it was getting worse. He wanted to forget them all, but with the little demon in him forgetting them was impossible. _WES_, A voice whispered that god forsaken name in his head all of a sudden. 'Fuck' he said under his breath. Not this again; tears were coming to his eyes. _No it's not cool for guys to cry, Soul. Get ahold of your self; Maka's going to be out here and see you any second. _As if really bad luck was just cursed upon him Maka walked out of her room. She gave one look at Soul, and started walking over; wrapping her arms around his midsection.

Maka had no idea what was bothering him, but Soul had tears in his eyes. She walked over to him and hug him, like he did her last night. (Sounds wrong, but I don't want to rephrase it.) "Maka." Soul held her back, putting his face in her blond hair.

"I'm right here, Soul. Please tell me whats wrong." Maka said in a concern motherly voice.

Soul tears were gone now and he look at the side of the room; not wanting to see her face. "It's really complicated, Maka." He gave a glimpse and saw hurt written all over her face.

"Soul..."

"Yeah, Maka?" Soul said eyes still looking around the room awkwardly.

"T-thank you." She said hugging him tighter. _Why can't I just tell him I love him? That I loved him ever since he played that piano at DWMA. _Maka thought to her self. "A-Also Soul I-I think I l-love you" She finally muttered stuttering the whole time.

Soul looked at her with wide eyes. Finally a smile snuck up on his face. before either one could utter another word Soul pressed his mouth against her. Maka was surprised, but soon eased into it and kissed him back. "I-I love you too, Maka." Soul whispered in her ear.

* * *

The group of 8 friends met up at Maka and Souls apartment again. It was the first time Crona was here, and he was panicking about all the people cramping into a small space. Maka had mad lunch for everyone and was setting down the food when her eyes landed on Crona. "Come on and relax, Crona. Have fun." Maka said smiling at her pink haired friend.

"O-Okay. It's just I-I don't know how to deal with so little space." Crona said. Of-course she got lock up a lot, but there was always room to move around.

"I will say it is a little cramp in her, isn't it?" Kid said eyes roaming all over the room.

"You two leaving will fix that little flaw." Maka said annoyed now.

She sat down next to Soul. Soul causally drapped one arm around Maka's shoulder. No one seemed to notice, but Tsubaki who just gave a small giggle. _So it's finally happening, huh? _Thought Tsubaki to her self.

Blair walked into the room in cat form. She sat layed down in Blackstar lap. She waited a couple of minutes as the conversation went around before turning in to Human form. She was just wearing purple a bikini top, er at least call it that, with a pair of purple jean shorts. Blackstar instantly got a nose bleed; while Kid look to the side trying to keep his pureness. Soul was drinking some soda when this happen and ending up spitting it out; with blood slowly trickle out of his nose. Crona was just panicking saying. "I don't know how to deal with a naked Women. I don't know how to deal with a naked Women."

"B-Blair" Maka said extremely pissed; she was going to kill both Blair and Soul. In the back ground Liz groaned, but smiled as she said "This again." Patty was laughing her ass off. And Tsubaki was trying to help Blackstar wake up.

Maka left to go grab more food and drinks for everyone. Tsubaki followed her wanting to talk. "So Whats going on between you and Soul, Maka?" Tsubaki asked her friend.

Maka drop everything she was holding and started to blush furiously. "What... T-Tsubaki... Nothing going on between us. What made you think that there was." Maka said, voice cracking and squeaking the whole time.

"Oh come on, Maka, we all saw this coming. I'm happy for you two. I'm just wondering if you guys are dating." Tsubaki said trying to clam the flustered Maka.

"I don't know exactly. Today I told him I love him, and he told me he loves me back." Maka said slowly.

"Aw.. Well lets just hope everything works out for the better."

"Wait what about you and Blackstar, huh. That is more obvious than me and Soul." Maka asked with a smirk

It was now Tsubaki's turn to blush. "Well I'm still waiting until he confuses to me, and that won't happen til life catches up with him. Plus I need him to be just a little taller." Tsubaki said as she cocked her head and laugh. "Here let me help you." She said as she bent down picking up the things that fell on the floor.

"Thanks."

The mood in the living room was different from when Tsubaki and Maka left. Everyone was quite looking at everything in the room, but each other. What had happen was Crona had asked how they defeated the Kishen, and non of them were quite sure. The only thing they knew was Maka was the one who finished him, and that Maka wasn't just a meister.

"H-hey guys what happen in here. Why is everyone so down." Maka asked cautiously walking by in.

"Uh, so Maka, your both a weapon and a meister?" Asked Kid.

"Uh yeah, I guess so." Maka said giving an awkward laugh. "Um... chips anyone?"

* * *

**I felt like ending it on an Awkward note. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out soon I think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me so long I have been busy between studying 24/7 to get my GED and I have dealt with a lot of ... stuff. So I wasn't planning on writing anything since my little sister just got a new boyfriend and me and my boyfriend are watching over them and all, but I just had to write this. About my sister it is soo cute she just started highschool in August and she already got two guys asking her out! (I kinda don't trust them, because her last boyfriend cheated on her, but it's her life. Also I already kick his ass five times in the video game 'Soul Calibar'.)**

**I'm going to have Ragnarök do the disclaiming since I left him out last chapter...**

**Ragnarök: Shut up, you disgusting bitch. How come I was left out, huh. You know what I don't care; I didn't want to hear Crona's bitching anyway. **

**Just say your line...**

**Ragnarök: She does not own Soul Eater. Thank god, I would have to kill my self if some one like ****_her_**** owned ****_me_****.**

**Okay I think that's enough of him... On with the story.**

* * *

Once everyone was finally Soul smirk and look over at Maka. He was planning something all night. Soul walk toward her. He gave a small growled as he grad her arm and lead her to the couch. '_Did he just growl'._ Maka asked her self as she gave a nervous giggle. He pulled on her arm again, but lost his footing on the carpet. "Fuck" He whispered. They ended up landing on the couch in the mot perfect way too. Soul was laying on the couch with Maka half on him half off. He didn't give it another thought, but pressed his lips to hers. after about a few minutes, he lightly bit her bottom lip and then ran his touch over it; begging for entrance. She gladly gave him permission. His touch roamed all over her mouth and soon they got in a battle of tug-a-war with each neither one winning.

_WES... _ It was the same voice from that morning it whispered that damn name in his head again, why, what was so important about it? Soul stopped kissing Maka. She gave a small pout against his lips, and pulled back to see what was wrong. "S-Soul. what's wrong you look pale... D-Did I do something wrong?" Maka asked self consciously.

"N-No... No" He whisper in her ear; pulling her in a hug as he stroked her hair.

"Then what's wrong?" Maka asked now even more worried.

"I-It's just some of my family issues; nothing to stress yourself out with, okay Maka?"

She was now slightly pissed. "Soul if I am going to anything like ... date you" She blushed and looked away before composing her self and saying a stern voice. "Then you have to tell me stuff like that."

Soul gave a toothy smirk. "Date you, huh, Maka? Sounds like to much commitment." He knew he shouldn't be joking about that, but he need to change the subject.

"MAKA-CHOP!" He saw the book before he felt it, but she was to fast for him to douged it.

Soul covered the dent in his head with his hands. "Jeuse Christ, Maka it was a joke."

She gave a proud 'huff'. "Tell. Me. Now. Soul or I swear to Death you wont make it to see another day."

"Fine! Fine! look here you know 'Soul Eater' is not my real name, but the name DWMA let me chose for my self. Well my real name is Seth... Seth Evans." Soul waited to see if she would recognises the name.

Maka gave him a black stare... "Do you want me to start calling you... Seth then?"

Soul (_Seth)_ gave a her a disgusted look. "Hell no. Uhg. Uh.. Okay well have you ever heard of the Evan family before?"

"No"

"Okay, well... They are a really, and I mean really rich family in England. They all have musical talent, but their son, Seth, me, never really like this, so his family always compared him to his brother Wes. He one day ran away once he found he was a weapon, no one in his family wanted him once they found out the power he held. So as I said, he ran away to DWMA. where he change his name to Soul Eater... And yeah."

"So... Seth..." Maka Burst out laughing on the floor. "your name is Seth"

"I think you just missed everything important that I just told you."

"Okay fine, look here, Soul. We all got fuck up families some more than others, and I don't see anything different with your story. All I want to know is why all of a sudden this is bugging you. So, care to explain?" Maka said this; not in a mean way, but in a caring.

"It's just I keep thinking about them, and about how if me and you are going to start d-dating then I don't want to drag you into this." Soul said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, Well... I want to meet them! You said you keep thinking about them, right? So, let's go see them." Maka said standing.

Soul grab her wrist and stood up himself. once standing he pulled her into a hug. "I-I love you, Maka. You know that?"

Maka smiled and hug him back. "Of course, as I love you." Maka pulled back still smiling. "By the way Seth isn't a bad name it just doesn't suit you like 'Soul Eater' does, now does it, _Seth?"_

* * *

"So why exactly are you guys heading to England again?" Asked Liz. The whole group was sitting around talking before Soul and Maka had to leave.

"We just want to go someplace other than America, Okay!" Soul said he was really nervous. He hadn't seen his family since he ran away three years ago.

"But don't you guys go places all the time; with the orders Death always give you? Patty asked.

"Yeah... But in a recent letter my mom scent she said she was in England, so me and Soul are going to meet her there!" Maka answered . It wasn't a complete lie; her mom was there, but they were going to work things out with Soul's family first.

"When shall you guys be back?" Kid asked slightly annoyed.

"Uhh in like two weeks maybe, why?" Maka answered looking at Soul for approval of the time, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Because, Maka, we had a nice number of 8 people going in this group, but if you and Soul leave then it will be six."

"Look, forget your symmetry; it's just two-weeks."

"B-But. You can't. Ugh It has to be eight. Do you understand Soul!" Kid said exasperated.

"Kid shut the hell up!" Soul said roughly.

Kid just glared at Soul. "He is really stress out too, Kid, okay." said Maka.

"Your God has return for the restroom! You all may bow down at my feet!" Blackstar yelled as he came walking back from the bathroom with his hands resting on his hips.

Tsubaki gave him a friendly smile. "Glad your back, but I don't think anyones going to bow at your feet."

"Sure they will Tsubaki, just you see!"

"Alright, Blackstar whatever you say."

Maka looked at her watch they need to head back to the airport. "As fun as this been, Soul and I need to head out." Maka said hopping on Soul's motorcycle.

"B-Bye M-Maka." Crona muttered. Maka smiled at him.

all of a sudden Ragnarök came out, and punch Crona on the head. "Say it with out stuttering, what's wrong with you? Do you have a mental disease.

"Bye!" The rest of them chimed in before Ragnarök got anymore violent.

Maka gave a small giggle "Bye, see you guys soon!"

* * *

**Next Chapter Tomorrow, bye! Pleaseeee REVIEW! Oh and I felt like Seth would be a good name for Soul don't ask why, but in Soul Eater Not (manga) it tells you that Soul isn't his real name, so I decided Seth will be his name. Sorry if there is more mistakes then usually I rushed through this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way I hated how short all the guys were in this anime, so just while reading this picture them to like two inches tall around Liz and Tsubaki's height. Keep Blackstar an inch shorter than Tsubaki thought. Thanks!**

* * *

Maka stretch her arms. The plane had finally landed; they we're in England! _Mama is somewhere roaming these streets, huh! _Maka thought to her self. "Soul... Soul, wake up we're here." Maka lightly shook the sleeping figure of her boyfriend next to her.

"Maka I wasn't sleeping. Stop shaking me!" Soul said tiredly. He wasn't able to sleep at all, not with the pain he was feeling. Truthfully for the majority of the plane ride he was watching Maka; just her present clamed him down. "Sorry, let's just grab our stuff." Soul said standing up he look out the window. It was around midnight, so it was really dark outside. It unnerved the all so cool Soul, but just a little.

"Al-alright..." Maka reached up to grab her carry-on, but couldn't reach it.

"Need help?" Soul gave a small laugh and reach up to get it for her.

"No! But thanks anyway." Maka Mumbled.

"Okay whatever you say, Maka." Soul held out her bag for her, but at the last second held it over her head, out of reach too.

"Soul!" Maka whined. "Come on give me the bag!" The couple were getting weird stares from other passagers.

"Nope, not until you return the favor of me getting you the bag." Soul said smiling showing all his sharp teeth.

"MAKA-"

"Shit!"

"CHOP!"

"Ow, fuck, Maka. I thought nothing that can be use as a weapon was aloud on a plane! Which should include your damn books!" Soul said hold his head.

"Then why are we on a plane, Soul? We're quite deadly from what I remember." Maka said standing on her toes to give him a kiss. Their lips touched, but once they did some one gave an obvious cough behide them.

"Uh, as entertaining as you guys are, we need to exit the plane." Said a girl who had sat behide them on the plane ride.

"O-Oh yeah so s-sorry!" Maka said jumping back from Soul and walking ahead off the plane. Soul just sighed and followed suit.

* * *

Soul awoke on the floor the next morning. He gave a small wince as he remember him trying to climb into bed with Maka, and then her smashing a book into his face. He passed out from blood loss. The two got a hotel room, and forgot to mention to the guy at the desk that they wanted separate beds, er well Maka wanted separate beds. Soul slowly got up; he looked around the room. Maka wasn't in the bed; ah she must be taking a shower, he thought as a blush appeared on his face. _I will head down and get us breakfast._

Soul grab one of the room keys and went into the lobby. There was food for the guest all spread out the room. Soul got a brown bag off a table. _Maka and I are going to see _them _today... I wonder how they're doing; have the fires of hell finally consume them? I'm sixteen, so that means Wes is about 18 now, Mother 45, and Father 46. Wow, and it feels like just yesterday I was packing my bags to slip out of the house at nightfall. _

Soul was just standing there having these thoughts when he felt a slender arm slip around his waist. "See anything good?" Maka asked as she looked up at Soul.

"Huh. Oh, Hey Maka. Nah, all it is bagels and toast." Soul looked down at her and could help smiling.

"Alright, then I'm going to grab a bagel. You want anything?" Maka asked as she took the bag out of Soul's hands.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks." He really didn't feel like eating anymore; after thinking about his family.

After Maka was done eating they heading back up to the hotel room. When there Maka pulled out her laptop. "Do you remember where they live, Soul?"

"Uh, no. It's weird, you would think I can at least remember my own house that I lived in for thirteen years." Soul gave a umcoftable laugh.

"Oh okay... You said you ran away three years ago, right?" Maka asked.

"Yeah why, Maka?"

"Because I found you. In google, I just typed 'Seth Evans missing three years ago'. It gave me everything I need to know about your past...Wait, your mother used to force you to do beauty pageants, Soul?" Maka asked trying not to laugh. It didn't really say that, but she wanted to get payback for the bag thing last night.

"Wait! What, No! Uhg, let me see!" Soul ran over to the computer and look all over the page. "Maka, Where the hell did you see that?" By this point Maka was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Damn tiny-tits!" Soul mumbled. "Just go get dress."

"I _am _dress, Soul?" Maka said confused.

"Well, can you put on something nice? My parents do not approve of anything anyone does; the least you can do is get them to approve of your clothing."

"Really Soul? I see nothing wrong with this outfit." Maka complained. There really nothing wrong with it. She was wearing a green hoody that match her eyes with light yellow jeans; and her hair was also down.

"You might not, but they will!"

"Oh Yeah, whatever Soul. Like your attire is much better. Your wearing what you normally wear a white shirt, black jacket, and _jeans!"_

_"_That's not true! Right now I would be wearing some random shirt with sweat pants if it weren't for the fact were going to see my parent!"

There was a loud bang on the wall. "Would you two stop bickering!" Yelled some middle age man through the wall.

"Fine, let's just go. I'm sorry what you're wearing is fine." Soul lied through his teeth.

Maka gave a huff as she walked out the door. Soul walk fast to catch up to her and grab her hand when he reach her. He smiled down at her as she push the elevator button to go down. The both entered hand in hand. "Which floor you heading to?" Asked a sweet voice to their side.

"First floor, please." He look over two the women who had asked them. His eyes widen in shock as he saw a women who look like an older version of Maka. She was wearing black slacks with a white blouse. she had the same color hair as Maka, but her was pulled into a pony-tail. She also had the most memorizing green eyes like Maka's.

Maka gave a quick glance at the Women too. She couldn't believe her eyes. The women who stood in front of Maka and Soul is the person they shouldn't have been too surpisered to see. "MAMA!" Maka exclaimed.

* * *

**And there you go! Hm, I'm sure you all were expecting that, but either way this came out pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed; I tried to make this funny 'cuz the next chapter is going to be very drama filled. I know these have been short, so I'm making the next chapter long. 'Kay, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Can't believe I made to chapter five, but I did! Anyway hope you enjoy; also I have a new poll up on my 'profile' so please check it out. If your a fan of any of those Animes/Manga's or Books than please vote, it would really help me. **

* * *

"MAMA!" Maka exclaimed in surprise. The women who stood before her was the one, the only Kami Albarn.

"Maka! What are you doing her? I thought you were in Death City with your father!" Kami looked her daughter up and down. She smiled and hug her before had time to speak.

"We have some affairs we need to deal with. We were going to visit you a little later, after, once we found out where you were, but..."

"Oh is there a kishen eggs soul here in England?" Maka's asked with concern.

"No Ma-"

"Oh okay, that's good." Kami hug her daughter again. "Oh, uh, well Hi!" Kami said to Soul "Maka who's your friend."

"Mama, this is my weapon partner, Soul Eater" Maka said as Soul gave a 'cool' nod.

"Oh. Maka has told me so much about you, Soul!" Kami exclaimed. The elevators doors open and all three exit into a hall way.

"Oh, has she?" Soul said giving Maka an evil smile.

"Not in that way. You know what forget it! MAKA-"

"Maka, don't hurt the poor boy!"

"Yeah don't do it Maka!"

Too late. "CHOP" Soul was withering on the floor in pain. "I'm really sorry Mama, but we need to head out. We'll visit you later 'kay?"

"Yeah, um, here! Take a key to my room, and here." Kami wrote on a piece of paper handing it to Maka along with the room key.

"Okay, Bye Mama!" Maka said as she drag Soul, who was still on the floor, to the door.

"Bye!" Kami gave a small wave.

* * *

Maka and Soul hardly talk on the ride to the Evans house. "So, are your parent really as bad as you make them out to be?" Maka asked as they walk the cobble stone path up to the huge house.

"Yeah, they judged me my whole life, compared me to my brother, and if they don't benafit from it they don't approve of it." Soul sighed and grab Maka's waist pulling her close. He hugged her putting his face in her neck. "I love you, you now that."

"Yup, now stop procrastinating." Maka said as she gave him a kiss, and the pulled him along the trail.

Once they got to the door. Maka lightly rapped at the door four times. No one came. "Oi, you got to do it so they can hear you!" Soul said as he loudly pounded on the door. "There." Soul said giving Maka a pointed look.

after a minute the door finally burst open and Soul's heart drop. "Wes!"

"Seth! is it really you. I thought you hated this family, what about all those late night rants on leaving and _never coming back?, _huh Seth." Wes said with a fake smile on his face he didn't want to see his little brother ever again, but here he was standing before him. Wes was about ready to slam the door shut when in the back ground a women yelled, "Wesley, who's at the door!?"

"No one mother don't worry about it."

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but what is wrong with you two? You guys are brothers act like it! Do you know how much I would want to have my sibling come back after three years of him being missing!" Maka said, she really hated the way these two treated each other; weren't they suppost to love each other."

Wes's smile wasn't fake anymore. He look over at Maka with a look in his eyes, lust... hunger? She didn't want to find out "And who is this little girl you have here, Soul?" Wes eyes flickered to Soul's arm still around Maka's waist. Soul pulled her closer he didn't trust Wes. "OH, wait mother it seems we got an interesting guest tonight!" Wes said as he bowed and grab Maka's hand pulling her into the house. "It just so happen little Sethy has a girlfriend.

"MAKA! Hey get you fucking filthy hand off of her, Wes!" Soul said pushing Maka away from his brother and punching him. "Don't renuin the fun; I just want to get to know her little bro." Wes said holding his now swollen nose.

Soul mother, Stacy, ran into the room. "What is going on in her Wesley?" Stacy's eyes traveled over to her younger son. She drop the table rag she was holding in her hands. "SETH!"

Soul turned around, grabbing Maka's wrist, while heading to the door. "I'm just going to be leaving, M_other." _Soul said to the women standing behide him. Maka pulled him back.

"Wait, let's just see how this all plays out, okay?" Maka whispered in his ear. "Fine" he grumbled back.

"Will you guys be staying for long?" Stacy asked.

"Uh, we really don't want to impose or anything, but Sou- I mean Seth wants to make up for the past years he has been gone." Maka gave a cheesy smile.

"Oh, really he would? Well frankly I don't want my carpets to be stain with blood, but since your here something _interesting _might come from this. Well please, please come along; shut the door, if you will, too."

Soul scowled as he shut the door and followed his mother into the living area. You could distantly hear a cello playing some where. "I take it Father is playing his cello, huh Mother, this never change since I left have they?" Soul asked.

"But on the contrary. We are much happier and safer knowing we don't have anything as disgraceful as a weapon in our house." Stacy said this kindly, but you could feel the venom in her voice. Maka scoffed. 'Is there something you want to say, dear?"

"No, just why do you guys treat him like this, what ever has Soul done to get treated like shit by his own _family_? I really want to know why you guys hate him so much! Sure he can't cook wroth his life, he a complete smartass, but he is caring. There isn't anything he would do to upset a person enough to hate him, so what happen?" Maka said sternly. She didn't care who this women was anymore; she, her husband, and eldest son are the ones who pushed Soul past his breaking point. Now she was going to push them past theirs.

"Maka" Said Soul warningly.

"I would watch my language if I were you young woman. And I don't know of this 'Soul' you speak of. If you ever may be talking about that disgrace in front of us, well then I will tell you straightforwardly. He's a weapon... Don't you know? Frankly our family can't stand weapons not after my brother ruined our family with this _skill _of his." Stacy said calmly.

Maka scowled. "Well now I understand why _Soul_ left you people!" Maka exclaimed.

Wes walk into the room and grab Soul's arm. "Seth I need to talk with you." Said Wes roughly.

"Hell no, get your hands off me!" Soul barked at him.

"Just. Come!" Wes barked back.

Wes dragged Soul into another room where he pushed him and gave one hard punch. "What the hell!? Why did you come back, huh? What the fuck did you hope to accomplish?"

"I. Don't. Know! Okay one day I was talking to Maka next thing I know we're on a plane to England."

Wes snorted. "It's can't just happen like that! Look here, you're the one who left years ago. You left me with these people. What happen, me and you used to be close; we used to plane to run away from this hell whole, _together._ You left for that damn school all because you're a weapon. Well if I was the one with the weapon power; it would be me holding that girl's hand, not you!"

Soul got a disgusted look on his face and gave a scoff. "Wow, really going as far as that, huh. Dude, Maka sixteen your eighteen. In Death City that's illegal!"

"Your not getting the point. If it won't for you, I could be the one living a happy life!" Wes shouted.

"That's not my fault and you know that!"

"Then who's it Seth? If you weren't born maybe things would have turn out better for me! Life would be easy, like it is for you. I wouldn't have to play violon everyday, wouldn't have to please the people I hate, and I would finally be happy!"

"You think my life fucking easy!? I put my life on the line everyday for that girl, Maka out there! I fight Kishens! I have to deal with people with way to big of egos and with people who are OCD about Symmatry. Get over your self Wes, out of the two of us you got the good life. The only good thing I have is Maka! You want to know whose fault it is? It's those people we call out family, okay? Don't go blaming me for your shit!"

"Your not the ones stuck with those people. All your life you tried your hardest to stay away from them; refusing to play piano and running away. Really Seth, if you think your life is not better than what I got; then there is no way I can make you think otherwise. Please just leave and never come back."

"F-Fine. We'll leave; I don't know why I came in the first place anyway."

"Soul!" Make yelled his name for across the house

"Shit, don't tell me Mother didn't do anything!" Soul ran over to where she was.

She had some sort of liquid stained on her shirt. "We. Are. Leaving. Now!"

Stacy gave an innocent smile up at her two sons. "She seemed to have gotten tea spilled over her. Very clumsy, I must say." Wes gave a big sigh as her left to go find someone to clean up the mess. Soul grab Maka's hand and left the House as fast as possible. _Why the hell did I think things would have change, I'm such an idiot!_ Soul cursed himself.

* * *

**Well this wasn't as long as I thought it would be. I hope you enjoyed, by the way remember to check out the poll. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! By the way I do not own Soul Eater much to my misery.**

* * *

Soul called a cab to drive him and Maka back to the hotel. Through the ride Maka was silent. Soul looked at her and asked, "So, Maka what happen when I left the room?"

"Uh..." Maka let out a sigh. "Well let's just say what your mother is very clumsy. She pour burning hot tea on me. And I not just talking her cup; I mean the whole fucking tea-pot, Soul!"

"Yeah... That is the kind of person she; remember I ran away to escape them." Soul said looking out the window.

Maka pressed her face to his chest. "I don't know how you made it through thirteen years of that."

Soul gave an awkward laugh. "Oh god! Your saying that when you haven't even met my sister or Father yet!"

Maka groaned against his chest. "I never want to see those people again." Maka looked up at him. "Although your brother seem nice..."

Soul sighed. He was silent for a while before finally saying. "Me and him used to be close. We were going to run away to Death City together since I was a weapon, and we thought since he was fifteen at the time, he could get a job somewhere. He didn't come with me though because our parent had him have more music lessons and he told me it was probably best we wait til we're eighteen. I couldn't stay in that prison any longer, so I left with out him."

Maka was quite for a very long time. "That just seems really... Selfish, Soul. And when he open the door it seemed like you hated him.

"I don't know... Maybe I am mad at him. He told me that we should have stayed. He hated that place just as much as me but he wanted to... to stay." Tears were gathering in Soul's eyes, but he quickly blink them away. Maka decide that enough was said and stayed quite the rest of the ride.

Once they got to the hotel they walk into the lobby and just so happen to run into Kami, _again. _"Oh, Maka!" Kami gave a bright smile.

"Mama" Maka gave her mother a hug. Her mother was about an inch shorter than her. _Wow when did I get so tall? _Maka thought to herself before looking down and seeing her mother wasn't heels as she normally does.

"Mama? MAMA!" Two little kids who looked really similar to Maka came running up. they both grab a handful of Kami's pants. While these two little angels came running toward Kami, a middle age man ran after the two. "Christian! Micheal! Don't run away from me!" The two stack their tounghs out at the man, who was most likely their father. "No!"

"Uh... Who might these two little brats be?" Soul ask looking down at them being seen with four-year old kids at the age of sixteen is so not cool.

"Yeah, Mama. Who are these two kids, and why are they calling you Mama?" Maka asked worriedly

"Well... Soul, Maka they are christian and Micheal. They're your uh half siblings Maka?" Kami looked away.

"Wait! What ? Mama you and father only separated a few months ago! You couldn't have kids this old yet! they're like 3, 4!?

"Four..." Kami said softly.

"So all the while I thought Father was a cheating pig, but you ended up getting pregnant with two kids!? When was this, when you off at that so-called business meeting for ... a year. Oh. My. Fucking. 'BlackStar'. That is when isn't it?" Maka exclaimed not caring she said Blackstar instead of 'God'.

Kami lightly nodded her head. Maka stared at her with hurt in her eyes. "Look don't get mad your father had cheated on me for years one night I met a guy. Thought I could get back at you father, but that try for revenge turned into love. I soon find myself running back to Jeff here. Which reminds me you should probably meet your step father, Maka - Jeff, Jeff - Maka"

"Hello!" Jeff pulled Maka into an awkward hug. Maka just kept her arms at her sides. Jeff let go and step back looking at Soul. "This must be your boy friend?" He said holding his hand out for Soul to shake. Soul looked Jeff up and down. He looked like a nicer _cleaner _version of Spirit, just with brown and shorter hair.

"So... Jeff, huh?" Soul asked making an awkward moment ever more awkward

"Uh... Yeah." Kami said back.

Maka was glaring at Jeff, but soon started glaring at her mother. "All this time I thought you were the victim! I'm not saying what Papa did was any better, but at least he didn't leave me for a new family!" With that Maka stormed away. Soul went after her. Maka had no Idea what to do; she had always took her mother side in things, but now she knew the truth.

"Hey Maka, I understand your upset, but please don't go storming off like that." Soul said grading her wrist. She quickly pulled away turning around to see Soul. she instantly regretted pulling away from him when she saw the hurt and shock in his face.

"I'm sorry. I-I just don't know what to do! She left me for them!" Maka said pressing her face into his chest and sobbing. Soul held her there in some random hall way; her crying on his shoulder.

"Shh..." Soul whisper softly. "I know. I understand. I know it hurts." This continued for about 20 minutes before she regained her composer.

"Should we head back?" Maka asked wiping her eyes and making her way to the elevators. Soul gave a grin and followed.

That night Maka let Soul sleep in the bed with her.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short and not much really happen. But now Maka had a little brother and Sister! She hates them though... Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm supposed to be hanging out with two friends shopping for my families christmas presents, but I got three hours til then, so... Yeah I'm going to write another chapter! I forgot what I wrote last time; I ended up reading my last chapter. It is fresh in my mind so lets hope this chapter comes out amazing.**

* * *

Maka awoke curled up next to Soul. She looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. Soul looked back at her staring deep into her beautiful green eyes. "Hey beautiful." Soul said smirking. _Bet that is the coolest thing Maka every heard in the morning. _

Maka scoffed. "When did you turn into a sap. Well anyway, good morning to you too, _handsome._"

Soul gave one of his trade mark laughs. "Since I started dating you. And by the way I can see you blushing."

" Don't make me 'Maka-Chop' you!" Maka said sternly. That threat instantly shut Soul up. Maka walked over and sat in his lap. She kissed and then pulled back so she can look at him. "So... Are we heading home today?"

"What? No, we only been her like what three days. We said we be here for a week or two." Soul reply looking down at Maka with confusen.

"I know, but... But we already did everything we planned to do here. Meet your parents; visit my mother, what left is there to do?" Maka asked exasperated.

"We could always go on one of the coolest dates ever." Soul said grinning.

"We. Could. But..." Maka didn't have time to finish. Soul pressed his lips against her lips. He lightly pushed her back on the bed, but, oh too soon, got up saying, "Come on get dress we're heading out in an hour.

With that he grab a green sweat shirt and gray sweat pants, and left the room to get change in the bathroom. Maka scowled, but got up as well. Soon she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a thing jacket on too. She left her hair down, and was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans. " 'Kay Soul you can come out now; I'm dressed!" Maka yelled through the door.

"Alright. I will be right out." Soul reply while opening he door. "Ready?" He asked while taking Maka's arm and dragging her out the door.

They spent hour going in and out of shops buying pointless gifts for their friends. They were having fun the most fun they had on this trip, but Soul knew all Maka wanted to do was head back home and forget this trip ever happen. "Hey want got go see a movie." Soul happen to asked some time around 12.

Later on Maka said, "OH! Soul lets go check out that store." That just sums up some of the things they did. Soon it was around midnight. They headed back up to the hotel room to get some rest. "No matter what we are leaving tomorrow. You got that, Soul?"

"Yeah. Yeah, but you can't say that today wasn't fun." Soul replied back.

"It was, but that doesn't mean we don't have a life, home, or school we need to return to."

"School is so uncool though."

"Soul!"

"Okay. It was just a joke lighten up, Maka."

"Whatever." Maka replied before kissing Soul goodnight.

"Mm. We should sleep in the same bed every night." Soul told her sleeping form while gathering her in his arms. She didn't reply she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Maka sighed putting her book away. "Soul we're back!" Maka reply waiting for the plane to land.

"Yeah Maka that is kind-a obvious the pilet told us that like five minutes ago." Soul said streatching his arms.

"MAKA- CHOP"

"I'm sorry I even said anything." Soul said whimpering. "But please no more Maka-Chops."

Maka gave a smile before standing to grab her bag. This time she used the sit as a step stool so there wouldn't be any teasing from Soul.

"Try not to fall." Soul said, getting ready to tickle her.

Maka gasped and started laughing. "You asshole. Get your hands off me!" Maka whispered.

"We should probably stop. Who knows what these people think of us." Soul said whispering in her ear.

They exited the plane; only to be greeted by their friends. Crona: "I don't know how to deal with things that fly in the air!." Liz: Hey guys! Patty: Did you see any giraffes in England?" Kid: The symmetry shall be restored! " Tsubaki just giggle not wanting to spoil BlackStar's surprise.

"Your God and his goddess are her. Tell all your friends. Bow down at our and our daughter's feet!" BlackStar yelled. Just then a little witch step out from behind Tsubaki's legs. The witch just so happen to be Angula. "Your not my Father!" She said sticking her toung out at the blue hair idiot.

Soul was going to stay something smart ass like '_Sadly you are our friend.' _But the words Daughter and Father sink in. "Wait! What the hell do you mean daughter!?"

"This is me and my goddess' daughter, Angula. You shall respect her and my wife!"

Tsubaki sighed. "Let me explain. Me and Black Star aren't married nor is Angula are daughter."

BlackStar interrupted her by saying. "Not yet! But you said yes to marring me, and we are going to adopt Angula in two years!"

Tsubaki sighed again. "Yes I did agree marring you and yes we are going to adopt her. Calm down. You know Angula's guardian, the one BlackStar always started a fight with. Well he recently died." Tsubaki whispered. Tears formed in her and Angula's eyes; Tsubaki was able to hold her back. "Lord Death is going to take care of her. The only problem is Lord Death has got weaker and... We're not sure how long he's got. Me and BlackStar are going to adopt Angula when we are eighteen, so in two years." Tsubaki says still holding back tears. She bent down and pick up the little five-year old witch, who proceeded in crying on Tsubaki shoulder.

"Ah well, Hello there Angula! Tsubaki can I talk to you?" Maka asked. Tsubaki handed Angula over to BlackStar, which ended with Angula kicking him in the balls.

"You agreed to Marry BlackStar!" Maka exclaimed. Patty and Liz joined them.

"Don't forget they also have a daughter now, Maka." Liz said with a smile.

"How.. How did this happen?"

"Well..." Tsubaki started.

* * *

"You asked Tsubaki to marry you!? When did you guys even start dating?" Soul asked his idiot of a best friend. "Do I even want to know? And what the hell are you guys thinking!? adopting a five year old _witch_! Must I repeat, _Witch. _" Sol tried to calm down it was not cool to break down over your friends decisions was it.

"Yeah I did. Look I not fond of the little brat either, but I promised the swordsman that I would take care of her okay." BlackStar replied sternly.

"Yeah well, I'm curious as to how all this happen too" Kid said stopping an argument from starting.

"Oh, hehe, well..." BlackStar started.

* * *

**I wanted to hold you guys in suspense, the story of how TsuStar shall be reviled tomorrow... Hopefully. Oh by the way for all the Doctor who fans out there; I got a sonic screw driver for my sister's chrismas persent!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Recap)

_"You agreed to Marry BlackStar!" Maka exclaimed. Patty and Liz joined them._

_"Don't forget they also have a daughter now, Maka." Liz said with a smile._

_"How.. How did this happen?"_

_"Well..." Tsubaki started._

* * *

_"You asked Tsubaki to marry you!? When did you guys even start dating?" Soul asked his idiot of a best friend. "Do I even want to know? And what the hell are you guys thinking!? adopting a five-year old witch! Must I repeat, Witch. " Soul tried to calm down it was not cool to break down over your friends decisions was it._

_"Yeah I did. Look I not fond of the little brat either, but I promised the swordsman that I would take care of her okay." BlackStar replied sternly._

_"Yeah well, I'm curious about how all this happen too" Kid said stopping an argument from starting._

_"Oh, hehe, well..." BlackStar started._

* * *

"Your oh mighty God here was faced with once of the biggest challenges ever! Don't worry though their is nothing your God here can't do!" BlackStar said in his normal way to loud voice. He then silently whispered, "Nothing, but bring back an old friend and a great swordsman..."

( ~~~ Flashback Time!~~~)

_"Damn it! For. The. Last. Time. Get moving! I can't hold her back much longer!" The swordsman yelled at the blue haired ninja and his demon sword._

_"No. We never back down from a fight! Nor do we ever leave a friend behind! Got it?" BlackStar yelled through the chaos._

_The middle age man's eyes widen a second before he said, "Idiot someones going to get killed. MOVE!" Just then the swordsman got hit by the witch's powerful magic. He fell to the ground in pain. He couldn't get up. It was as if he was stuck there._

_BlackStar and Tsubaki, who was now in humane from, ran over. "NO... No come on get up!"_

_"Idiot, I told you some one was going to get hurt! Now leave before you lose your life." The swordsman said between clench teeth. he only had one eye open and was looking straight at BlackStar. He saw a flash of movement out the corner of his eye. The witch was trying to land a blow on Tsubaki. He block the blow from her, but in doing so he gave up any hope of getting out alive. He looked down at BlackStar and Tsubaki. "Take care of Angula for me. Make sure no one lays a hand on her. Tell her I'm sor-" He wasn't able to finish._

_"What the hell! Wait no... No you can't die! Come back the show isn't over yet! Damn you; what is wrong get up. You have to wait for the curtains go down. What is Angula going to think if you don't come back!?" Tsubaki put a hand on her screaming teary eyed meister. BlackStar stood up. "We will I promise you! There is no way we can repay you for anything you did, but we will make sure Angula lives a happy life."_

_ Tsubaki gave sad smile before looking at the witch who was getting ready to attack. "BlackStar we really should finish what we started." He eyes drifted to the lifeless from on the ground next to her. "Thank you for saving me, but why... Why; you knew it wars going to kill you yet you still.." Tsubaki whispered tears running down her face. "We such idiots we never should have taken up this job; you warned us we didn't listen... I'm sorry."_

_"Tsubaki! She coming back around. weapon form... PLEASE!" _

_"Right!"_

_And somehow miraculously BlackStar and Tsubaki killed the witch. I guess that just shows you how powerful grief can be. Speaking of grief we still have a little lonely Witch to think about._

_Lord death, Tsubaki, BlackStar, and Angula were in the Death Room discussing some issues. Tsubaki and BlackStar sat side by side across from Death. Angula was crying in Tsubakis lap as Tsubaki tried to calm her down. It was hard seeing as she had tears in her eyes aswell. "She needs someone to watch over her. As much as I would be happy to have her stay here like you did as a child BlackStar, but I can't. As you know the last time I fought with the kishen my strength was dractalistly weaken. I can't just let a Witch stay at the school all by her self! The only reason we let her stay so far is because she had someone watching her."_

_"Are you really saying that! You kept a Kishen under the school for years; you let a witch fool you into believing she was a school nurse, but you can't have a five-year old witch who needs a place to live stay with you!?"_

_"BlackStar." Tsubaki said warningly as she put a hand on BlackStar's shoulder._

_"I understand what you're saying, but I just can't. Wait! Maybe I could if you and Tsubaki are willing to become Angula's legal guardians."_

_BlackStar looked at Tsubaki, whom was blushing like crazy, he had a weird grin on his face as he said. "What do you think Tsubaki!?"_

_"B-BUT! I would love to, but we only sixteen!"_

_"Oh yeah, forgot about that..." BlackStar mumbled._

_"I can take care of her til you guys are eighteen; then you guys can adopt her and take her in your care!"_

_"Sounds fine with me, but Death-Sama, are you sure you are aloud to make such agreements with students." Tsubaki asked_

_"Well, uh no not really. But it a child life were talking about."_

_"Yeah Tsubaki! Just agree with the man!"_

_Tsubaki sighed. "Fine... Fine"_

_Tsubaki, BlackStar, and Angula were walking back to school grounds. All of a sudden BlackStar stop walking. Tsubaki stop was well pulling the little girls hand she was hold to a stop as well. "BlackStar whats wrong?" _

_"Me and you are going to adopt Angula in two years, so we will be like her mother and father?"_

_"Well yeah I guess... Why?"_

_"Aren't most people's mother and Father like in love... Look Tsubaki what I'm trying to say if were going to be parents let's do it right. 'Kay? I loved you for years now... I remember when I was putting on one of my awesome shows and you clap for me... I always wonder why someone like you, a beautiful girl with so much to offer wanted to offer anything to me. Well... Uhg enough with this romance crap. I love you! Will you... Marry me Tsubaki!?"_

_"... Yes... I love you too." Tsubaki said before crushing her lips against his. she pulled back catching her breath. "We so young though."_

_"Who cares if it is love then it is love! Wait... Where is Angula?". _

_"Uh..." They looked around only to find the little girl 9 yards ahead of them. "Hey don't run away from us, you little brat!" BlackStar yelled_

_"Then don't act like I'm not there, Meanie!" Angula yelled back running faster._

_(~~~FlashBack Over~~~)_

* * *

"So to pretty much sum it up... He tried to stop us from going after the witch. We didn't listen. He lost his life, because of us... We are going to get married and adopt Angula" Tsubaki said wrapping up the very bitter-sweet story she told her friends. At the beginning of the story they had all decide to get a cad. The guys in a different one from the girls seeing as Tsubaki and BlackStar had a lot to tell the two genders separately. They had pulled up in the drive way, but no one got out. Patty was sobbing on Liz's shoulder. Liz was frowning. Maka was silently crying looking out the window.

"I'm so sorry for your lost Tsubaki." Maka said quietly.

"Thank you. But Angula was the one who knew him the best... Oh god, did I really leave her with BlackStar."

"Probably not the smartest thing to do, but if he is going to be a father; you got to let him be a father, Tsubaki." Liz said reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess.."

*cough cough*. "Umm if you young ladies wouldn't mind getting out and paying."

"Oh yeah. I'm so sorry." Maka said grabbing her wallet.

* * *

The second cab with the guys in it pulled up in the drive way only to find the girls mad it there before them. They were all meeting at BlackStar and Tsubaki tiny house. "So... Your going to be a father, huh?" Asked Kid.

"Yeah, but it is nothing this God can't handle!"

'Yeah sure BlackStar." Soul said rolling his eyes.

Ragnarök popped out of Crona. "Where is the little bitch... I mean witch anyway?"

"HEY! Don't go calling my daughter that!... And good question." Blackstar started looking under the seats frantically.

"I'm right here stupid. You tried leaving me at the airport didn't you!?" Angula said popping out from the trunk.

"No. Hey look don't tell Tsubaki about this 'Kay?"

"No" Angula said sticking out her tough.

"I will give you chocolate!"

... "... Fine!"

"See, fine parenting at it's best!"

"Yeah sure BlackStar you're going to make an amazing father." Both Soul and Kid said in unison while rolling their eyes.

* * *

**I thought this came out good. It is bitter-sweet with a cute ending. Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm am sorry to anyone who has read the manga. Like I said I am going by the anime, but I am in the process of reading the manga. (I'm only on chapter 12 sadly :/ ) I skip a lot of the chapters since I'm reading online and all, so I skip to chapter 61 and... I find out that Mifune really does die and BlackStar is the one who kills him. (Wow I just completely ruined that for you people.) Also I knew that Kim was a witch, but she is a really minor character in the anime so I forgot to put her in the argument between BlackStar and Death. Despise my many mistakes and naiveness; I really hope you like my writing and will continue to review. I got to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited so far; it really means a lot. Okay on with the story!**

* * *

_It has been two years after the crazy events of the last. Maka, Soul, and the rest of the group are eighteen, and their graduation is coming up soon. Tsubaki and BlackStar are being kept busy with a six-year-old daughter, school, work, and planning a wedding. As for Soul and Maka... Soul is planning on asking Maka to marry him, but it seems as if he might just be too shy, which is so not cool. Maka has turned Soul into a Death sythe; she loves that she turned into a great meister, same as her mother, her only problem is Ox also had turned Harvar into a Death Sythe. And not to mention she has become a c-cup bar size now and lets her hairs out her pigtails the majority of the time, after a lot of Soul's and BlackStar's teasing. Liz and Kid are having problems telling each other how they truly feel. Patty is... Patty. It seems that she has some new guys going after her though. As for Corna ... Were still not quite sure what his/her gender is yet... 'He' still hasn't come out of his shell yet, but his past is slowly leaving him. He still has Ragnarök abusing him, but..._

* * *

"Mommy! BlackStar is trying to dress me up in stupid outfits with stars on them again!" Angula yelled to Tsubaki. She has only be living with them for about 6 months now, but for the two years that Angula knew Tsubaki she had started thinking of Tsubaki as her mother.

"Okay look Angula, sweetie, Mommy needs to study for finals. As does your _father. _BlackStar leave the child alone, and get over here; you don't what to repeat your senior year!" Tsubaki yelled for the idiot meister.

"Okay coming my goddess. But don't you think this would look perfect on Angula. She will look as great as her amazing father and mother!" BlackStar said holding up a black dress covered in yellow stars. He had matured since last year, but was still had the tendency to act like a ten-year old boy.

"No it wouldn't now come on tomorrows the last day of testing." Tsubaki said annoyed.

"Yeah see it's ugly, And anyway you're not my Father!" Angula added.

"I... I'm..." BlackStar gasped grabbing his chest while slowly falling to the floor. He squirmed for a bit, but then went still.

"Daddy!" Angula ran over to him. Over time she had also come to think as BlackStar as a father, even if she wouldn't amdit it.

'Haha, see. You can't lie to a great man like me!" BlackStar said jumping up off the ground and picking up Angula.

Tsubaki sighed before giggle. "Okay come on you two. Angula it's time for bed." _I wonder how the rest are holding up. _Tsubaki thought to her self.

* * *

"SSSOOUULL!" Maka yelled

"OI WHAT IS IT!" Soul yelled back

"Come. Here!" Maka yelled from... his bedroom, what was she doing in there? Soul sighed as he got off the couch putting the text-book down. He was curled up with Maka studying two minutes ago, but then she left to go do laundry. If anyone should be complaining it was him; it was cold without her. He lightly put his hand on his pocket as he stood to make sure the box with the ring was still there.

He lazily walk in. "Yeah Maka, what is so important that you had to yelled across the apartment for me.

"Why. The. Hell. Is. A half-naked. Blair in your bed!?" Maka said through clench teeth.

"Wait... What the hell!" Soul held back a nosebleed, which he has becoming quite good at, as he look at Maka. "I-I have no Idea. Look nothing happen; I'm not even sure how she got there!"

"Maka-" He knew what was coming. "CHOP!"

"Uhg, all men are pigs, even if you two didn't do anything." Maka walked over to wake Blair up.

Blair yawned as she stretch her arms. She giggle when she saw Maka in front of her. 'Oh, Hi Maka." Blair looked behind Maka. "Uh... Why is Soul passed out on the floor?"

"Oh you know... A weird flying book. Why are you sleeping in Soul's bed or better yet why are you half naked?"

Blair giggle again. "Oh, because silly, I was so drunk coming back from work that I had no idea where I was going so I passed out here."

"Oh well if that's all that happen, do you mind heading over to your own room. I need to wash Soul's sheets." Maka gave a plastered smile.

"Hehe. Okay!" Blair yawned again and change to cat form before leaving the room.

Soul finally awoke. "We... Really... need to kick her out of here." He said slowly still dizzy from the impact of the book.

* * *

Kid and Liz were home alone studying as well. Well that was what they were supposed to be doing. Instead they were eating dinner sitting a little closer than nessarcy. Patty wasn't with them she was out on date. She didn't need to study seeing as she already dropout. Seeing as no one was home with them they drank wine with their dinner. A_lot _of wine to be exact. Liz giggle. Kid couldn't keep his eyes off her. "I thought you were a complete priss, yet your already on you six glass!"

"I would think you would know me better than that, Elizabeth. If you couldn't tell I have quite a lot of things to drink away; I do this quite often."

"OH, Really!? And why is this the first time your letting me join?" Liz laughed not noticing that Kid has stared at her for ten minutes straight.

"Mm. Because I haven't had any time alone with you."

Liz now stop laughing. She kept smiling though as she finally notice the fac that Kid was staring at her with a weird sort-of gleam in his eyes. "By the way you're looking at me, Kid, I might just say you're in love with me." Liz slowly mover her face closer. Kid followed suit, and soon they took couldn't get off each other.

* * *

(_Skip to Graduation!)_

All the seniors were lined up waiting to get their diploma saying how they finish highschool at Death weapon Meister Academy, and how they have risk their lives so many times for a great caused; that will kindly be accepted a job at the Academy as well. Death was the one handing out the diplomas. All the major four teachers stood behind him, Sid, Nagus, Dr. Stein, and a pregnant Ms. Marie aka Ms. Stein now (wink-wink). Death sythe was also there. He stood next to Death with hearts in his eyes as he watch his daughter walk up to receive her diploma. "congrats Sweet-heart! PAPa is so proud of you!" Kami scoffed from the crowed of parents and students. Jeff put his arm around here. "Haha! congrats big sis!" The twins yelled from their seats.

Soul walked up to get his and there was a ton of clapping see as he was now a newly formed death sythe. He scowled the whole time. He really, really didn't like attention. Once he was now safely back by Maka, he relaxed. Maka looked at him before kissing him. He looked at her stunned. "What was that for?"- Her reply "You looked stress, and when you kiss me I forget everything that stresses me out." She agave him a huge smile.

Next was Kid, Liz let go of his hand so he could heading up. Liz was after. Then Corna. Tsubaki, BlackStar. It went on and on. Ox, Kim, Jackie, Harvar, Kilik, and so on. Although Thunder and lighting couldn't graduated, seeing as they are still too young. Yep. They had done it they had finish school. Oh what hell this world was soon going to come too.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have some free time before I have to leave, so... I shall write a tenth Chapter. I notice that chapter 9 seemed like the ending, but it's not. I getting to the ending soon though. Hope you enjoy; I have no idea where this story is going!**

* * *

Maka squirmed in the small waitressing outfit. Some one she knew recommended she should get a job at Death Cafe so she did, but she didn't know the uniform would be so short and tight. She really wanted to kill her father for telling her to get a job here. He said it is because he was good friends with the owners, but she knew it was because he was the one who pick out the uniform years ago and just wanted to see a bunch of young girls dress like sluts. "MAKA-CHAN! Papa thinks you look amazing though."

"No I looked like I should be waiting outside at the curve for night fall and customers to come!" She said exasperated at her father.

"You... You would never do that to your body, right?" Spirit asked.

"Oh and why wouldn't I? I mean you seem to take interest in those women." Maka said scowling.

Kami scoffed and held back a laugh. Maka turned her glare over to her mother who hasn't left Death City yet. "Oh you shouldn't be talking Mama. Maybe that is how you and Papa really met." Maka still haven't forgiven her mother for what she did either.

"Ah... Alright honey, well we going to leave you to your job. Have a nice day." Kami said while grabbing Spirit and dragging him out the door. Maka sighed she needed to start her new job. She went over to one of the tables she was asighed. A group of friends recently entered and sat there. As she got closer she notice who was at that table. How didn't she notice the stark white hair, or the bright blue hair of a money, or even just the black hair with three strips, two only fully connected. Yep it was Soul, BlackStar, and Kid.

Maka eyebrows twitch as she said as politely as she could muster. "Hello sirs, is there anything I can get you?"

Soul looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Yeah a night in the same bed with you; without getting "Maka-Choped" Soul mumbled not takeing his eyes off her short dress.

"That sounded lame soul, and stop staring at my legs pervert! Do you have leg fetish or something."

"Yeah because your legs are fucking sex-" Soul wasn't able to finish before BlackStar interrupted him.

"Yeah Soul it was lame, because unlike you, Your God BlackStar here sleeps in the same bed with his women ever night."

Kid sighed he had a really bad hangover from when he went out on a date with Liz last night. "When did this conversation take a disturbing turn?"

"When Soul tried flirting and failed. Now what can I get you guys?"

"Coffee, strong, black, nothing added" Kid said tiredly.

"Cappacinno." Soul said looking at the menu you quickly before his eyes traveled back toward Maka. She gave a forced smile.

"uh..." BlackStar seemed to be having a hard time deciding. "Coffee with cream and a bagel. Oh, and bring some tea for Tsubaki. Yeah, thanks."

Maka hurriedly walk away giving the order to the cooks and other people. She had to work round the clock even on her first day, but as they say 'another day another dollar right?"

* * *

Liz awoke to a killer headache. How much had she drink last night. She looked to the side of her where Kid had passed out the night before. He wasn't there anymore, weird. She got up and decided to take a shower and called Tsubaki to see if she wanted to do anything today since Maka stared work and Patty was once again on another date.

"Hello?"

"Uh Hi, Tsubaki." Liz reply she had one hand on the phone her other resting on her hip as she walk out of her room hair dripping.

"Oh, Hey Liz. Do you need something?"

Liz gave a small laugh. "Not really do want to do something today?"

"hmm? What exactly. I busy with Angula and I have to finish planning the wedding."

"Well... actually that fine. I can just come over and help with all of that. I mean I live with Kid and Patty, so to some it up, I'm great at planning and decorating plus I can great with kids."

Tsubaki laughed on the other end of the line. "Alright come on over then."

Tsubaki hang-uped and looked over at the seven-year old playing. Hey Liz is coming over 'Kay Angula?"

Angula gave a huge smile. "Alright mommy!" It was hard to believe that this young girl pulled into the power of witch magic.

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Liz was standing there with a ring of keys on her index finger. "Ready?"

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked caught off guard.

"Well you still havent got a wedding dress yet, so I thought we go shopping for one! Come on Maka just got ouy of work so we can stop at the café to pick her and Patty up. That way we can get the wedding dress, Bride-mates, and flower girl dress all in one day." Liz said smile at Tsubaki and Angula.

Angula looked at the too late teens back and froth. "Mommy, Let's go!" Angula said smiling. Liz went over and grab the little girls hand. "Hey, today your mommy's day, so lets give her some space while were shopping, stay with your aunties, 'Kay?"

"Okay!" Angula said smiling.

Tsubaki looked at Liz and mouthed 'Thank you.'

Liz looked at her with concern. "No prob. I know things been stressful for you, but you got all of us to help you and BlackStar, got it?"

Liz lead Angula to the back seat of the car. Tsubaki followed, she gasped at the sight. It was a expensive looking car. Nothing Liz could afford. "How did you get this car!?"

Liz looked confused for a second before laughing. "Oh I stole it from Kid. He doesn't know so don't ever speak of this too him; especially since I do this quite often."

"Alright then." Tsubaki gave a small giggle as she got in the passagers seat.

They got to the Cafe ten minutes later. Patty was waiting outside for them, but Maka was nowhere to be found. "Hey Patty where did the little worker go?"

Patty giggled. "She too embarrassed to come out side!"

Tsubaki had a looked of confusing on her face as she looked between the two sisters.

"Oh, Heya Angula. What have you and the Mom and Dad of yours been up too?" Patty asked Angula excitedly as Tsubaki and Liz entered the café. There they found Maka standing in the corner blushing. Liz laugh. "I remember when me and Patty had to wear those. Jeez that was back before we met you; just after Kid recused us..." Liz's voice trailed off.

"Uhg! How did you stand it? And did you bring the clothes?" Maka groaned.

"Well our weren't as short. Are you sure you got the right size? Yeah I got them, but Soul made me pay him to get them back. 50 dollars."

Maka grimaced. "I'll pay you back. I still can't believe he took my cloths while I was working!"

Tsubaki giggle. "What do you expect he is a guy."

"Yeah I guess. Oh and by the way he was the one who pick up the uniform so he was the one who pick the size... Fuck, I'm going to kill him!"

Liz and Tsubaki laughed as they watch the realization come to Maka. "Okay. So you guys wanted to go check out your bride-mated dresses?"

"Yeah have you pick them put yet?"

"Umm, I have some that I like, but I haven't pick one yet. kind-of pathetic seeing as the wedding is only in two weeks."

"Wow really only two weeks. Time went by fast, didn't it sis? Just think less than three years ago we were on the streets. Now we're going to one of out best friends weddings! Ha, we got it good compared to all those bastards that tried to kill us." Patty went on.

"Please try not to curse in front of Angula, please Patty." Tsubaki looked at the care free girl.

"Oh, Hehe, Sorry!"

The girls went off to go get the outfits for the wedding. The bride-mates dress that got pick was a simple dress. It was the red color of a camellia flower with a green stem color bow on the side. the maid of honor dress which was Maka's was staples while the other two dress had one strap on, oh how Kid was going to have a mental breakdown. The flower girl's dress was similar it had sleeves that went down to Angula's elbow it had the same color as the other dresses, but instead of a green bow; she had a green star on her dress. Finally Tsubaki's dress. It was beautiful. I was white and had clear beads spread all over the dress. It was staples and had a wrinkled designed on the chest. The rest of the dress had the same wrinkled thing, but much less of it. The wedding was two weeks away and Tsubaki wasn't sure if she was perpered, but perpared or not she was going to go throught with it, because she loved BlackStar and had a daughter now.


	11. Chapter 11

***sigh* I really need to finish this. Thank you everyone who has review or has done similar things so far! I would love for more review in the future! **

* * *

"Come on Soul the practice dinner is in a few minutes! Hurry up!" Maka yelled for the White haired boy.

"Coming! Uhg. Why do I have to wear this?" Soul asked walking out of the bedroom. He was wearing his strip tux. The one he hated, because of all the memories with it.

"Because you look handsome in it. And it matches my dress. Maka said giving a slight twirl. She was wearing the black dress that we all know all to well. The one she danced with Soul in. Maka spent hours looking for the outfits, and had to get them specially ordered.

There was a knock on the door. Maka opened it only to find her already drunk father and a Blair holding him up. "Heya Maka. I know I moved out and all, but your papa got himself drunk again and I'm sure as hell not taking him home with me. Okay well, bye!" Blair said handing over the intoxicated man over to the young girl, and running down the halls back to her job.

"Why... Are you dress in a pretty dress... Maka?" Spirit slurred

"Because Papa I'm heading over to some party don't worry about it."

"Party I want to come." Spirit said brightly. Soul grimaced. He knew what the drunk bastard's reply was going to be when he found out what the party was for.

"Well Papa this party is for the Tsubaki and BlackStar's wedding. Me and Soul need to start heading out to the practice dinner right now."

"The... Practice Dinner? ... Is Kami *hiccup* Invited?"

Once again Soul grimaced. "...Yes" He said instead of Maka this time.

Tears came to Spirit eyes. "W-Why?"

"Because She, Nygus and Sid are the closes things BlackStar has to parents." Soul replied rolling he eyes. This was getting nowhere.

"Well... what about me... I help raise him too. *hiccup*." Spirit was now letting tears slip out his eyes.

"Look we need to go. Now stop being fucking _Pathetic_ and go home!" Soul yelled at the idiot in front of him.

"But.. But I don't know how to get home, I WANT TO DANCE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" The drunk man whined.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka yelled as she slammed the book down on her father head.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"Good question... come on help me get him into the guest bed."

"Woah wait... He is going to stay here?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"It's.. Nothing." _Damn it how am I supposed to ask her with her father in the house? _Soul thought to himself.

* * *

Tsubaki parents had flown in from Japan. BlackStar has Nygus, Kami, and Sid there as his parents. All their closes friend were there. They all gathered into the church to practice for the wedding. They were all in casual clothing. To sum it up what happen was, BlackStar stood there. Waiting and waiting for this all to be over and for the real wedding to come. He didn't want to wait he wanted to be married to her already. Soul stood next to him, then there was Crona, and finally Kid. They stood still while BlackStar was there squirming.

Finally the doors open and there Angula started walking in with a basket in her hands. Soon was Maka, then Patty, and finally Liz. There was a long pause as every one waited for Tsubaki and her father to walk in. Once again the doors open and walk in the Star of his life Tsubaki. She got to her place... and that was it they had it down, nothing left to do, but socialize.

BlackStar was happy about that the first thing he did was grab her wrist and ran down the aisle to get some food. The food that was cooked by the Goddess, Tsubaki herself! "Yahooo!" BlackStar yelled dragging her with him. Tsubaki just sighed and smiled. She really did love him, but he could be so simple minded.

They all gathered in the cafeteria at DWMA. They danced and laugh. Soul was staying close to Maka never letting her out of his sight. At the end of one slow song, he lightly pushed her away from him and grab her hand. "Come on I have something I need to ask you." Soul lead her to a park bench outside.

They sat down. Maka looked at him. "So what is it, Soul?"

Soul took a deep breath before he stood up and went down to one knee. "Maka Albarn... Will you marry me?" Soul said slowing trying to make sure he said every word clearly. He was so nervous he was shaking.

Maka's eyes widen in surprised, and excitement. She jump off the bench pulling Soul to his feet. "Yes" She whispered in his ear breathlessly. _How come she still acting cool, while I'm pretty close to being a complete mess? _Soul question himself. He looked into her eyes knowing that he really didn't really care. He pulled her face to his, and crashed their lips together.

To make the moment even more special it started snowing. Time sure passes by fast; it was only what four months ago since they graduated. Two year since they started dating. And four years since the two became partners. everyone was growing up and maturing; starting families of their own, and it seems that Soul and Maka little family was staring to form as well.

* * *

"So, you would like to become my teacher assistance, Tsubaki?" Marie gave small giggle. "Okay then, from this point on you are going to be working for me."

"A-Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked softly.

"Yes, as you know I'm 5 months pregnant so I can use all the help I can get." Marie said giving another small laugh.

"T-Thank you, really this means a lot!"

"No problem. I'm sure your going to do great! Now let's go confirm this with Death-Sama."

The two talk on their way to the Death room. Mostly they talk about Marie's upcoming child, and about how the wedding was only a day away.

* * *

"Job... Job?" BlackStar sighed. he recently got fried from his old job and need to find new work. He was looking at the newspaper for one, but the newspaper was quite complicated.

BlackStar sighed again and threw the paper on the ground. BlackStar yawned. "Whatever I can just look after my honeymoon. I'm going to take a nap."

"Idiot! idiot! IDIOT!" Angula said pletting BlackStar's leg with weak punches.

"Hey don't call me an idiot. I'm your father... well sort of... Anyway what do you what!?" BlackStar said for the billionth time to the young girl.

"I'm bored!" Angula said giving a small huff.

"Well what do expect me to do?"

"Entertain me!" The seven-year said excitedly.

And that was the day BlackStar got the idea to finally drop the little adorable brat at some one else house. Let's just say it wasn't the smartest thing. He first decided to see if Maka and Soul would take care of her...

"OPEN UP YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD AND THE BRAT ARE HERE TO MAKE YOUR DAY MORE AWESOME. WELL ACTUALLY TO MAKE IT WORSE. JUST OPEN UP!" BlackStar yelled after spending five minutes knocking on the door.

Soul sighed. "Do you think if we don't reply he might leave?" Soul asked pushing his face to Maka's neck while kissing and lightly biting it. She gasped before giggle.

"No probably not. just go see what he wants." She said with an annoyed tone.

Soul got up and pulled on some boxers and pants before heading in to the living room. He open the door to find an annoyed looking BlackStar holding a seven-year old witches hand. "FINALLY. IT IS NOT RIGHT TO KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOOR! Anyway I need to watch Angula for me?"

Maka grab one of Soul many t-shirts and threw it on before leaving the bedroom to see what was going on. "Soul want is going on?" She asked walking further out.

"He wants us to watch his-" Soul didn't finish his sentence. Once he eyes landed on Maka he couldn't stop the nose bleed. She was wearing a shirt of his that he left lieing around, but it was cute on her; extremely baggy and landing just short of her knees. He slammed the front door before passing out from blood lost. Just before the door closed though you could see red hair and the drunken face of could also her Maka yelling. "Oh My God! PAPA YOUR STILL HERE... WAIT WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT!?"

BlackStar scowled. He then decided to ask Kid and Liz since he didn't think Patty was mature enough. yep people he didn't think Patty was _Mature._

"I need you guys to watvh Angula for me! 'Kay, Thanks! Here you go-" The door slammed in BlackStar face.

BlackStar was never going to ask his friends for help again...

* * *

**Wow this chapter... just was terrible. Oh well you guys get to suffer through it! I just have to write it, which is technically worse.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I was going to write this yesterday, but I have the flu and I had some family affairs I had to deal with. I really should be sleeping wrap in many blankets so my fever can break, not to mention that christmas is in two-days and I need to wrap the presents... But I love all of you guys more for reading this shit of mine, so I'm here on my laptop in bed writing this! Uhh now I need to remember what happen in the last chapter...**

* * *

It was magical... Just magical. Just the vows were enough to have you in tears if you knew the couple well enough.

BlackStar : "When we first met I was still the vain way-to-big-ego guy everyone sees me as, but you say past that. You cheered for me when no one else had the courage to. You started out as my loyal servant, but within a month of knowing you, you became my best friend. That soon change to being my one and only Goddess. I love more than you know Tsubaki! I wold give up my life a million times for you; I would leave everything behide for you, even my reputation."

Tsubaki : "Yes I did see past everything in you BlackStar. You seemed like a nice funny guy. You seemed like you would care if anything happen to me. I hate attention, I'm sure everyone knows, so I first chose you seeing as you would take the attention off me, but instead you made sure the only attention I got was from you. And there was _alot _of attention. Yes you have a huge ego and yes you are vain and sometime you are past being called stupid. But because of all of those things I love you. Everything you do I love. That why when you frist ask me to marry you I said yes. It was rushed I know, I mean we hadn't even started dating yet, but I still said yes. I love you so much BlackStar." Tsubaki had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Do you BlackStar take Tsubaki to be your wife to love cherish weather sick or poor-"

"I do... I DO! Blackstar cheered. Tsubaki gave a small giggle.

"And do you Tsubaki take Blackstar yo be your husband to love cherish weather sick or poor-"

"Yes.. I do!"

"You may now... Okay well kiss the bride more I guess..." The priest said not knowing what else to say seeing as they had already started sucking face. BlackStar grab Tsubaki wrist and they ran out of the church.

* * *

The reception was just as amazing. All the dances were finished with. everyone was either eating cake or danceing. Maka and Soul were one of the the ones who were eating. "Hey Maka would like to do one of these fancy thing or would you rather get hitch?"

Maka choked on her wine a little. " Uhh.. I don't know I would like to do something like this, but really I thin it is too much work." Maka replied softly.

"So..." Soul sighed. "How 'bout this we get hitch like in Vegas. We can invite all our friends. No family though seeing as me and you still have issues we need to work out with them."

Maka giggled, leave it to Soul to worry about such things like commitment. Maka really isn't one to talk though she is freaking out inside. let's just say Soul and Maka have problems with commitment. "alright then let's get elope!" Maka exclaim a huge smile on her face.

Just when she said that the bride and groom had made it to their table... "What is this about getting elope. Dammit are you trying to steal the spotlight from me!" BlackStar yelled accusingly.

"Oh Maka, you and Soul are getting married! Congrats!" Said Tsubaki

"Yeah. All of you guys are invited were not quite when it's going to be though."

"Okay then. We got to go visit with everyone else."

The party was winding down to an end. Everyone was to tried to dance now. Stein was drunk with his wife, Marie trying to get him to stop threating to dissect Spirit. Liz was sitting in Kid's lap, the two of which were making out. Patty and Anugla were the only two left dancing. Sid and Nygus were just talking, those two are very hard to understand are they dating are they married or what? Lord death... Was how do I put this, he was the DJ... _yeah_... as for Corna left hours ago seeing as he was the one who caught the bouquet when he wasn't even trying to. That soon got everyone curious and he soon just left. as for Maka and Soul, Soul was holding maka while they stared in to each others eyes thinking about how they are going to be married soon.

* * *

Soul awoke to a empty bed and the sound of someone puking. "Maka?" Soul asked cautiously. He slowly got up and walk to the bathroom. There he found a puking Maka and a worried Angula holding Maka hair back. "Hey squirt what going on here?" Soul asked Angula. Him and Maka agreed to watch her while BlackStar and Tsubaki were on their honeymoon.

Angula gave a confused looked and said, "Auntie is sick. Baka!" Soul would have laugh at the fact that Tsubaki was calling BlackStar something close to a curse in japanese so that Angula wouldn't know what she was saying. which backfired on Tsubaki seeing as she just taught Angula how to say Idiot in Japanese. He would have, but he was to worried about Maka.

Soul took Angula place and held Maka's hair back and rubbed her back. "Honey what wrong?" Soul aksed after Maka cleaned her self up a bit.

"I don't know I just felt sick, and... God Soul I'm so tired I will tell you later 'Kay?"

Soul nodded before he pick her up and carried her to bed. "Just get some rest I will be back later."

* * *

This continuously went on for a week. BlackStar and Tsubaki were back and took Angula back. What was weird about Maka sickness is it always ended by the afternoon. Finally Soul took Maka to the doctors. He waited in the waiting room for what felt like for ever when finally Maka came out. "Maka, what did the doctor say."

"Come on I'll tell you later." Maka said softly.

They walked through the parking lot to Soul Motorcycle. Maka paused looking foully at the thing. "Soul... I'm pregnant."

Soul, who was already sitting on the bike, fell off. What the hell do you mean your ... Pregnant."

"You heard me Soul. And your the father! Congrats on knocking me up glad you're so excited." Maka exclaimed before running off Soul on her heels...

* * *

**And I shall Publish the rest tomorrow hopefully. yeah I need to fisnish this I want the ending to be on christmas so I better hurry!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the mistakes I'm really tired, but I really wanted to write this 'cuz I got some amazing ideas. This is hopefully going to be long. The story is coming to an end in the next chapter so thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs it means so much. I might write a sequel to this story, but it will be all about how the group of heros are rasing children. So enjoy, thanks so much, and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Soul chased after Maka. _What the hell did I do?! Why is she running? _Soul question himself. He finally reached her and grab her arm. "Oi Maka, stop... STOP! Tell me what's wrong!" Soul said sternly to the crying women.

Maka scoffed. "What the hell do you think is wrong?! Soul I'm only eighteen! I'm such an idiot I should have know that there is no such thing as love that all relationships end the same way for people like me. Let me guess your going to get sick with me and soon start looking for other women to please you just like my stupid father!"

"MAKA! Don't every compare me to that sick bastard! Maka I love you, and you know it!"

"Yeah , yeah but how long will that so-called love last? Papa said the same thing to my mother, you know, but see where that ended! Did you see your face when I told you, you looked like you were going to puke, so go ahead tell me you want this tell me you love me, but know I know that is all lies!" Maka sounded more tired than angry.

"Maka You try being told that your going to be a father. You try picturing the love of your life in pain while she is giving birth to your child. You try to image what it feels like to know that your the one who cause that pain! Look here I not ready for a child, okay? But I am staying with you through the good and the bad. We been through so much do you really think that now just because I'm not ready for something I am just going to give up on you and run?! Maka you know me better. I'm not your father I love you, and I'm going to love this child, you understand me?! I may not be ready and neither are you, but once we look at the child we created than we are going to be ready, I hope at least..." Soul said the last part with a grin.

Maka stared at him for a long time. Finally she gave a small smile with tears running down her face. She hug him tight, her face pressed into his chest. "I love you, Soul. You promise to never leave me right, or never ever cheat on me?"

"Of-course. You know that all men are not the same, and if they are then I am far from those type of men. I love you too, Maka, just please don't go saying shit like that. It hurts me so much to see you in pain especially when it me who is causing the pain because of something I didn't do or I would never do."

"I-I know, I'm sorry. It j-just all my life... M-My papa" Maka sobbed into his shirt. "And now with what my m-Mama did!" She pushed her face father into his chest.

"Shh.. I know, I know." Soul crooned softly.

After the sobbing feast was over, Soul called a cab seeing as it wasn't safe for a pregnant women to be on a motorcycle. They got home and Maka curled into a ball; Soul sat next to her. "You know we should probably go get married right now. You know while your still only one month along.." Soul said softly staring at the ceiling.

Maka thought for a moment. "Yeah probably should... How about we head up to Vegas Thursday; it's only an hour drive."

Soul looked at her and smiled. "Yeah That sounds perfect. Come here!" Soul said gather the small figure of his soon to be wife in his arms. "I fucking love you Maka Albarn, you know that."

Maka giggled, and said softly, "Yes." with that she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Maka and Soul were sitting in a rented Van with the rest of their group. Soul was driving and Maka was sleeping in the passagers sit. "Oi! Shut up back their!" Soul shouted. Patty and BlackStar were fighting over who drank the last soda. It was a pointless argument seeing as it was Liz who had drunk it.

"You little bitch how dare you drink the last Mt. Dew. IT WAS MINE!" Patty said in her Your-gonna-die-now voice.

BlackStar gave a nervous laugh getting the hint from her, but ignoring it. "Like your awesome God here would care!"

"BlackStar..." Tsubaki said warningly.

"Oh you little-!" Patty jump into the back seat and started choking Blackstar.

Crona was yelling. "I don't know how to deal with... What ever the hell this is!" Ragnarök pop out and hit Corna. "Shut the hell up and watch. This is getting interesting. Hey how come the Cow is still asleep up there?" He said refuring to Maka. "Ragnarök!" Corna whined.

Soul hit the brakes on the car all of a sudden startling everyone. "Look we will stop at the gas station and buy some more god-forsaken soda! Now get in you seat and shut up!" Soul barked

"Alrighty." Patty said hopping back to her seat in the middle row on the right side of Kid. Liz rolled her eyes and Kid gave her a small knowing what she was thinking. _It's only been five minutes! How are we supposed to last a whole hour of this!? _

Maka woke up from finally noticing the car stop moving. "Soul why did we stop?" Maka whined tiredly.

Soul looked at her in awe. "How could you sleep through all that noise, but wake up just because I stop the car?... You know what never mind probably just your pregnancy thing. Go back to sleep." He said kissing her forehead.

"Stop with the gushy stuff and let's get this show on the road!" BlackStar yelled from the very back he was on the right side of Tsubaki and Crona was on Tsubaki's left.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm going" Soul said starting the car back up.

A whole fucking hour, huh?

* * *

Some how muractauoisly they made it to Vegas. Maka sat on a bench with Tsubaki and Patty plus Liz who was leaning on the bench not sitting. The guys were waiting in line to get hotel rooms. "So it is quite obvious that me and Maka will be sharing rooms with BlackStar and Soul, but what about you guys? Are you and Kid sharing one or you and Patty?" Tsubaki asked the eldest twin.

"Uh.. I think me and Patty are sharing one and then Kid and Crona..." Liz said

"But why sis? I don't mind rooming with Crona. that way you and Kid can have some alone time!" Patty said with a huge smile where else Liz just blush. Tsubaki and Maka gave small giggles at this.

The boys were walking back now. Patty jump up and grab Crona's arm. Giggling she said, "Come on! Me and you are going to share a room Crona!" Patty lifted a fisted arm in the air. "It going to be awesome." With that she ran off dragging Crona with her to their now shared hotel room.

"Do I even want to know what that was?" Soul asked looking at Liz and Kid.

Kid shook his head. "No... Just no."

"Yeah it is Patty were talking about." Liz said softly.

"You guys ready?" Soul asked bending down to get his and Maka's bags.

Maka gave an obvious cough. "You know I can get my own bags right?"

"Yes, of course, but I'm just being a gentlemen. Better take up the offer while you can."

Maka smiled. "Fine then, Try not to break anything!" She called after him seeing as he was already at the elevators. Blackstar and Kid were with him carrying their women's bags as well.

"Come on!" Liz said grabbing Maka's arm while winking Tsubaki.

"Wait where are we going!?"

"To get you prepared for Saturday!"

* * *

Some how the Vegas wedding was actually decent. They went to some random church said some vows and got prononce married. All their Friends were cheering as they kissed. They then went back to the hotel looking for any good clubs. BlackStar was in the middle of the dance floor with Tsubaki seeing as he wanted the attention. Patty was trying to get Crona out of his shell which soon ended with her making out with the poor yet lucky boy. Maka and Soul were dancing like idiots just having fun. Liz was sitting with Kid drinking, laughing, talking, and trying to convince him to dance with her. By the end of the night everyone was tried and a bit tipsy, except for Maka, Kid, and Tsubaki. Maka and Soul couldn't wait to spend their first day married.

* * *

(_Eight months later)_

"Hello Maka Albarn-Evan speaking." Maka answered. Even after eight months she never got tried of saying Albarn-Evans. Soul wanted nothing to do with the Evans family much less the name, but Maka loved it, so they put Albarn and Even together to get their last name.

"Yes, Hello, Is a Seth Evan there by any chance?"

"Um... Yes please hold." Maka looked at the caller ID real quickly curious about who was calling it sound like a really pretty girl what could she want with Soul? "Soul! Come here there is some one on the phone for you!"

Soul walked out of the bathroom he had only a towel on and a ton of steam was coming out of the bathroom. Maka gave annoyed look she really wanted to take a shower, but now it was steamy and muggy in there. She leaned against the counter as soul took the phone from here. "Hello Soul speaking."

There was laughter on the other end of the line. "_Soul _ What kind of messed up name is that. Aw does Sethy not like his orignal name?"

Soul scowled. "Shut up. Casey what the hell do you want, and how did you get my phone number?" Maka gave Soul a confused look. He tuned to her and mouthed, _'my older sister' _Maka nodded now understanding.

"Wasn't hard to find. Now to as why I'm calling is because Wes died." Casey said as if she was telling him what the weather was like in England. With no emotion. Soul wasn't surprised it was like her not to care, but it was their brother they were talking about.

Soul was quite for a long time. "Okay... H- How did her die?" Maka gave a frighten face, but Soul just ignored her.

"Oh.." Casey gave a small laugh. "No one knows. There was no wounds, they think it was posine."

"You sick little Bitch how can you laugh at that!" Soul said with hatred in his voice. "UHG! When is the funeral?"

"In two days."

"Two Days!? And your telling me now!?"

"Yeah I thought you wanted nothing to do with us." Casey said innocently

"Whatever I be there tomorrow."

Soul hung up the phone. Maka came over and rubbed his back. "Wes.. He died the funeral is in two days."

"You better hurry and get dressed then. I will go online and get the plane ticket." Soul looked over at his wife and smile while pulling her into a hug.

"Wait what about you, you could go into labor any day now!"

"I'll be fine the doctors said it should be another week so be fast and come back to me by Wensday okay?"

"Yes, Yes Of-course." Soul said running into their room to get dressed.

Maka smiled he was so caring it was surprising he was the smartass kid she knew two years ago.

* * *

Maka went into labor earlier than planned. It was chaos. Tsubaki, who was pregnant her self and 6th months along, was over at Maka apartment having tea and talking about baby names when Maka felt a wetness between her legs. She yelp and then said, "Tsubaki I think... My water just b-broke!"

Tsubaki looked confused at first then her eyes widen in surprise. "OH... Okay I will call cab!" Tsubaki said jumping up to grab the phone. Within five minutes they were sitting in the cab heading to the hospital.

"Call... Soul" Maka grimaced as she said this. She was in pain her contraction were starting.

"R-Right!" Tsubaki got on the phone and called Soul.

It rang and rang. Tsubaki called him again. Finally after 5 rings Soul pick up. "Hello who is this!" Soul said annoyed. He was inside the church and had to exit to answered his phone.

"It's Tsubaki... Maka's going into labor!" Tsubaki said breathlessly through the phone.

_Fuck! _Soul thought. "Okay... Okay Jeuse Christ what am I suppose to do I'm at my brother funeral right now! Fuck... Dammit I really want to be there. ... Put Maka on the Phone!" Soul yelled after a long paused.

"Okay, yeah!" Tsubaki handed Maka the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maka... Honey are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah" Maka had sweat running down her face as she took a deep breath. "You stay in England just once the funeral is over... please get on the next plane home!"

"Are...Are you sure I can get a plane ticket right now."

"No Soul stay pay your respect to your brother. Me and this child aren't going anywhere special I know you want to be here for the child birth, but Liz can always just take a video." Soul gave a small laugh knowing Maka was trying really hard to be strong when in truth she was scared.

"Okay Honey just please be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our child."

Maka gave a fake laugh. "Ok will do. Bye Soul." Maka said tears in her eyes she was going to have to go through this with out her husband.

"Bye sweetheart." Soul said softly.

Tsubaki called everyone else they were all there for Maka waiting in the halls. They could hear Maka's screams; it got to the point where BlackStar had to cover Angula's ears. Tsubaki and Liz went inside to be there for her seeing as Soul couldn't and Maka didn't want her mother or father in the room t the time. Her parent waited outside on the hall with the rest of the group. After 24 hours of waiting Liz came out. "Alright guys the doctors said you guys can come in, but be quite. Kid hand me the camera."

* * *

Maka held the newborn child in her arms. She was only nineteen; a year older than her mother when her mother gave birth. Maka was still in the hospital bed, seeing as she just gave birth to the bundle of joy. She had given birth to a boy. Oh, how she wished Soul was here to see the child, but he was dealing with some sort of family affairs. The baby boy slowly open his eyes. They were crimson color. The baby had the same hair as Maka an ashy blond, but the little buys was lighter.

BlackStar looked curiously at the newborn. "So what are you going to name it?"

Maka glared at BlackStar. "_He _is not an it. Look at the blue blanket!"

"Alright... Alright sorry."

"So Maka what are you going to name him?" Patty asked.

Maka sighed. "I wish Soul was here too, but me and him were thinking about the name Levi. What do you guys think?"

"OH That is the cutest name ever, and it seems like it might suit the little guy!" Liz said switching the camera from her right hand to her left. She lightly waved at the little boy.

"I think a wonderful name, Maka." Tsubaki smiled. "And same it seems like a cool name, Soul." Tsubaki said mockingly into the camera.

The little baby looked from it mother to Crona and smiled. "He reminds me of you, Maka." Crona said quietly. Maka smiled at him. Ragnarök wanted nothing to do with this event.

"Yes, Yes He is quite symmetrical." Kid said. Maka didn't know if that was a compliment or what.

"Yeah thanks..." There was a small knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Kami asked

Maka sighed.

"Alright fine."

Kami, Jeff, Christina, Micheal, and Spirit walked in. "Hi Honey!" Spirit and Kami said at the same time. They then glared at each other and looked away. They can be so childish.

Christina and Micheal looked at there nefuw curiously. Christina waved. Maka smiled at the little girl. As much as she disliked her parents she had taken a liking to her half siblings, not that her parent knew that.

Kami looked at the little bundle of joy. "Hi I'm your grandmamma. What did you name him, Maka?"

"Huh, oh Levi." Maka said dazed she was extremely tried "Hmm does anyone mind holding Levi?" As much as Maka didn't want to let go of him she also didn't want to fall asleep with her still holding him.

Tsubaki: "Yeah sure, Maka." Kami. "Aw I can." Spirit. "Okay hand him to Grandpa!"

"Uhh Tsubaki your going to be a mother of a new-born soon, so yeah." OH was Maka ever going to trust her parent again?

All of a sudden someone barged into the room. Panting he said. "I got here as fast as I could! Maka!" Soul rushed over to his tired wife.

Tsubaki smiled. "Alright everyone it getting crowed lets leave the little family alone." Tsubaki handed Levi to Soul, who stared at the child in wonder. Kami and Spirit tried to stay in the room, but was soon pulled out by BlackStar and Liz.

Soul cradled the small child. "Hi there. hehe, I'm your daddy." Maka smiled Soul wasn't acting like his cool self he was acting like a father and it melted her heart.

Soul looked up at Maka and smiled. "I love you." Maka Whispered.

"I love you to." Soul whispered back kissing her forehead as she fell asleep.

* * *

**YES finished it! This is my best chapter yet! Anyway ending tomorrow and I decided that I shall be doing a sequel so be prepared. (Am I the only one here who loves the name Levi?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Holidays! So last chapter people what do you think! So as I said in the last chapter I'm going to be making a sequel, one of which will hold stories about how they all handle raising a child. Okay hope you enjoy, Please review! (Look at my awesome narrating, much like the narrating in the frist chapter V)**

* * *

It has been two years since Levi was born. It was christmas eve everyone gathered to have a small get together at kids house. Now you might be wondering why I decided to tell you this story? Why the sappy romance? Well, You can't denine you didn't want this to happen. So I just told you the story of it. I know I felt out all the big mission Maka and Soul went on, but that would make all the big events in this story seem small in comparison. We are coming to an end here and as much as I would love to continue telling all of you the romance version of Soul Eater, I can't. But look around, and you might just find What you're looking for.

* * *

"LEVI!" Soul shouted at his son. He was chasing the little brat around the house. Maka would be helping but she was pregnant... again. "Come back here. Hey don't run from me!"

Tsubaki scoop the little two and half-year old in her arms. "What kind-of trouble are you starting?" She smiled at Levi while the little kid smiled showing off his pointy teeth. Now that he was older you can see what traits are from Soul and which are from Maka. Levi had Maka's hair color and nose; where else he had Soul's eyes, body type, and teeth. Levi was a smart boy for his age, but he was always lazing around much like his father.

"I aren't doing nuthing, Auntie Baki." Levi said in his cute little voice.

"Mommy" Some one pulled at Tsubaki's dress. She put Levi, whom went running but was caught by Soul. Tsubaki smiled down at her little two-year old before picking the little girl up. "What's up Sora?"

"Daddy's being scary..." The little girl named Sora tried hiding her face in her mother's shirt.

* * *

"Patty... PATTY!"

"Don't you think Pigs are soooo cute. You know what we should buy a Pig, Yeah-... Wait what?"

"Please be quite for a minute." Patty's boyfriend said to her softly.

"Oh hehe 'kay!"

"Here I got you a christmas present."

"Aw.. Hehe I love you." Patty rip open the gift to find a stuff giffiar. "OH Giffiar-Chan! I love it!" Then the now 21 year old went running around the house to show everyone. Where else her boyfriend just sat back in the chair.

* * *

"I don't know how to deal with Aclohol." Crona whispered to Ragnarök. Ragnarök was spiking the already alcoholic egg nog.

"Shut up and go hand this to the blue hair pussy I want to see him wasted!"

"RAGNOROCK!" Maka yelled. her eyebrow twitching.

Ragnarök turned around slowly before yelling. "Run Crona hurry. HURRY!"

* * *

"No I refuse. Stop Dad I have a mission tomorrow! The eleven year old Anugla whined to BlackStar. He was trying spend more time with her, per Tsubaki's request, but the girl didn't want to go up hiking some high Clif only to scream how amazing her father was.

* * *

Here Liz I hope you will like this I made it my self." Liz look confused as she took the neatly wrap gift out of Kids hands. What it was a drawing of an alley in New york city, the place Kid and Liz first. The picture was amazing, but it was ugly at the same time. It brought back to many memories. "Turn it around."

Liz did so she turned the picture around to find a new picture this on of her and Kid's hand. Kid's hand was holding a ring; a ring that was getting put on Liz's left ring finger. "K-Kid." Liz said with tears in her eyes. She looked at Kid to find him on one knee and a box with the same exact ring from the picture in it.

"Elizabeth Thompson you Know that I love you, will you Marry me?"

"Yes" Liz said breathlessly.

There was cheering in the background from all there friends and family, but they didn't hear it Liz kissed Kid. Kid kissed Liz back all was magic, yes, yes.

"Okay Picture time!" Maka yelled.

The all gathered around. Maka and Soul were in the back. Soul had one arm around Maka waist the other was holding his squirming son. Liz and Kid were next to them. Teary eyed Liz was smiling like crazy and Kid had this look of pride on his face while he was smiling. On their knees in front of Kid and Liz was Patty and her boyfriend, Patty was hugging her Giffar while her boyfriend was staring at her. Next to them was Tsubaki who was holding Sora. The BlackStar who was making a thumbs up sign; Angula was smiling at the camera next to her adopted parents.

Once the flash went off some people burst into the doors. Spirit walked trying to act cool, much like he did one day while substituting for Sid. "And why weren't we invited to this party, huh?"

Next walked in Stein, Marie and their three-year old son, Frank. Stein looked around the room, twisted his screw, and then hit Spirit in the back of the head. "Hi guys!" Maire said cheerfully.

"Uh.. Hi ... What going on. Why are you guys here?"

"OH Lord death-Samma invited us."

"Hiya Hiya" Then the owner of the house him self walked in.

"Lord Death! I thought you can't leave the Academy?!"

" Oh but you guys already defeated the Kishin so What do I have to worry about. Now let's get this party started."

Soul look over at Maka with her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Looks like things never change, huh?"

Maka looked over at Soul in awe and then nodded slowly mouth still open.


End file.
